The History of Pyrrus: Part 1
under construction Quest Giver Valuna in Sapphira's Lament Journal Valuna wants me to learn the true history of Pyrrus. She explains that this will be a lot of work, and the objects will be difficult to find, but knowing the enemy Iface is key for my victory over Pyrrus. Task *Learn about all segments of the history of Pyrrus. Reward *4500 Gold *640000 XP Journal Entry Special Info This is a very long quest, first 2 items come from Sapphira's Lament, and then everytime 2 dropitem/region - from the region: Kepper = 3 dropitem/region There should be 36 ? dropitems - must be verified *1st item: Ancient Chisel from a Root Monger in sapphira's lament (Mossbum) *2nd item: Crumbling Town Hall Roster from a Cave Fiend sapphira's lament *3rd item: Fractured Statue Fragment from a creature who restores life (orange mobs in pyrron courtyard) *4th item: Henosis Shrine Hammer = from a creature that throws but not shoot = Stone Barager in pyrron courtyard *5th item: Jewel from the Shrine of Henosis = from a fire breather?? in lower keep = shale Drake *6th item: Archaic Arrow from a creature gifted in many things = Wing Prodigy in lower keep *7th item: Broken Garden Tool from an enemy with more legs then brains = Rock Creeper in mezzanine *8th item: Calypso Statue Fragment from a creature who desires to dwell in the Bastion, but not yet can : ? in mezzanine - ◾Kill creatures on the west pathway to the portal for Pyrron Bastion, in Pyrron Mezzanine until a Calypso Statue Fragment drops *9th item: Rusted Sword Blade from a creature who desires to dwell in the Ramparts *10th item: Half Carved Stone from a creature who places great stock in the power of runes = Rune Goluk in upper keep *11th item: Ardent Gravel from acreature who judges beneath an armor of stone = kill Armored Goluks in Pyrron Upper keep *12th item: Ancient Warrior Shield is kept by a powerful minister, one filled with hate and lies. comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *13th item: Faded Wizard Cowl is kept by a powerful minister, one filled with hate and lies. comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *14th item: Priest Cassock Remains is kept by a powerful minister, one filled with hate and lies. comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *15th item: Hunter Jerkin Remains is kept by a powerful minister, one filled with hate and lies. comes out of Archaic Knapsack that is dropped by killing Zagreb in Pyrron Oratory *16th item: Blood Stained Dagger will come from a creature in the study, who wishes to use their speed over strength = kill Slag Slicers in Pyrron Ramparts *17th item: Town Hall Flag will come from a stoic monster, who absorbs the blows from the enemy with grace = kill Slag Bruisers in Pyrron Ramparts *18th item: Tarnished Tournament Award will be kept by a student of the dark arts, weiling power over brawn = kill Spellbound golem in Pyrron Bastion *19th item: Ancient Mining Pick will come from the regenerative powers of the slag clan = kill Slag Menders in Pyrron Bastion *20th item: Argento's Journal will come from a dark place, near ministers who use culture for their own gain = go to Pyrron Chapel and search for the Dusty Cabinet on the left and right sides of the seatings. Open it and get Argento's Journal *21th item: *22th item: *23th item: Category:Level 65 Quest